1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control apparatus and a control method for an internal combustion engine that calculate a pumping loss torque.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-064900 (JP 2000-064900 A) discloses an apparatus that estimates a pumping loss (a pumping loss torque) based on a difference between an integrated value of an in-cylinder pressure detected by an in-cylinder pressure sensor in an exhaust stroke and an integrated value of the in-cylinder pressure detected by the in-cylinder pressure sensor in a suction stroke.